cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.3 Misaki Tokura "EMOTION BIND!"
Vol.3 Misaki Tokura "EMOTION BIND!" (Vol.3　戸倉ミサキ「EMOTION BIND！」) is the third album of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit: Character Songs to be released along with Vol.4 Kamui Katsuragi "Saikou no Trigger"/ Emi Sendou "Egao ni Eru". Tracklist *1.EMOTION BIND！ *2.未来への架け橋 (Mirai e no Kakehashi) *3.EMOTION BIND！(Off Vocal) *4.未来への架け橋 (Mirai e no Kakehashi) (Off Vocal) *5.ミニドラマ(3) (Mini Drama Part 3) Video Lyrics EMOTION BIND! Kanji = Ride on the passion!　Bind my emotion! Ride on the passion!　Bind my emotion! 見た目どおりとは限らないってこと 伏せたカードのように私も 言葉数だけで強くなるわけじゃ ないってことを示さなきゃね 情熱は心にコール!(絶対に、絶対に負けない!) 想いが叫んでいる Let me fight for the win! 自分のため 過去を記憶して Let me fight for the win! 勝利のため 未来、予言する　このファイト...制してみせるよ Ride on the passion!　Bind my emotion! Ride on the passion!　Bind my emotion! 本当の姿なんて一つじゃないってこと 重ねたカードのように私も 強さも優しさも必要なんだよって 遠いキオクの声聴こえた... 想いに応えてくれる(絶対に、絶対に負けない!) 仲間と進んでいく! Let me fight for the smile! 優しさなら 誰か守るため Let me fight for the drive! 激しさなら 勝利掴むため　このファイト...制してみせるよ Let me fight for the win! 仲間のため 総て記憶して Let me fight for the win! 勝利のため 統べるのは未来　決めるよバインド!射抜いてみせるよ Ride on the passion!　Bind my emotion! Ride on the passion!　Bind my emotion! Be Quiet! Be Quiet! 静かにしな! 言葉はいらない Let me fight for the win! 激しさなら 心にあるから...絶対に負けない想いが! Let me fight for the past! 仲間のため 過去を記憶して Let me fight for the future! 勝利のため 未来、予言する　決めてみせる...情熱のバインド! |-| Rōmaji = Ride on the passion!　Bind my emotion! Ride on the passion!　Bind my emotion! Mitame-dōri to wa kagiranai tte koto Fuseta kādo no yō ni watashi mo Kotoba-sū dakede tsuyoku naru wake ja Na itte koto o shimesanakya ne Jōnetsu wa kokoro ni kōru! (Zettai ni, zettai ni makenai! ) Omoi ga sakende iru Let me fight for the win! Jibun no tame Kako o kioku shite Let me fight for the win! Shōri no tame Mirai, yogen suru kono faito... Sei shite miseru yo Ride on the passion!　Bind my emotion! Ride on the passion!　Bind my emotion! Hontō no sugata nante hitotsu janai tte koto Kasaneta kādo no yō ni watashi mo Tsuyo-sa mo yasashi-sa mo hitsuyōna nda yotte Tōi kioku no koe kikoeta... Omoi ni kotaete kureru (zettai ni, zettai ni makenai! ) Nakama to susunde iku! Let me fight for the smile! Yasashi-sanara Dare ka mamoru tame Let me fight for the drive! Hageshi-sanara Shōri tsukamu tame kono faito... Sei shite miseru yo Let me fight for the win! Nakama no tame Subete kioku shite Let me fight for the win! Shōri no tame Suberu no wa mirai kimeru yo baindo! Inuite miseru yo Ride on the passion!　Bind my emotion! Ride on the passion!　Bind my emotion! Be Quiet! Be Quiet! Shizukani-shina! Kotobahairanai Let me fight for the win! Hageshi-sanara Kokoro ni arukara... Zettai ni makenai omoi ga! Let me fight for the past! Nakama no tame Kako o kioku shite Let me fight for the future! Shōri no tame Mirai, yogen suru kimete miseru... Jōnetsu no baindo! Mirai e no Kakehashi Kanji = 「負けられない」その気持ちは 誰のための気持ちなんだろう もう一度、見つめなおすよ 自分に足りないもの、 自分が知らなかったことを 誰にだって強さはある、弱さもあるよ だから出会うんだね…仲間達と! 手を伸ばし引き寄せる　運命の行き先は 自分が選んだ全ての中にある 一枚、一枚、溢れるくらい零れるほど想いを 込めて呼び起こす、勇気、自信、未来! 独りじゃないんだと気付く この先へ…さあ!走っていくんだ 「負けたくない」この気持ちは 自分のため? 仲間のためなの? 気付いたよ、大切なこと 私にないものを 持ってるひとだっているよ 信じあうことできっと生まれる強さ 独りじゃ届かない…その場所へ! 手を伸ばし引き寄せる　運命の行き先は 私が信じた仲間と共にある 勝てないこと怖れてちゃどこへも行けないから さあ、渡ろうよ　明日への架け橋 何も出来なかった過去と輝く未来を繋ぐため 言葉より心でね、通じ合える気持ちが 一緒に走っていく道を切り開くよ 自分がいて、仲間がいる、信じあえる強さが 限界を超える　未来への架け橋 独りじゃないことで見えた 答えへと…さあ!走っていくんだ |-| Rōmaji = "Make rarenai" sono kimochi wa Dare no tame no kimochina ndarou Mōichido, mitsume naosu yo Jibun ni tarinaimono Jibun ga shiranakatta koto o Dare ni datte tsuyo-sa wa aru, yowa-sa mo aru yo Dakara deau nda ne… nakamatachi to! Te o nobashi hikiyoseru unmei no ikisaki wa Jibun ga eranda subete no naka ni aru Ichi-mai, ichi-mai, afureru kurai koboreru hodo omoi o Komete yobiokosu, yūki, jishin, mirai! Hitori janai nda to kidzuku Kono-saki e… sā! Hashitte iku nda "Maketakunai" kono kimochi wa Jibun no tame? Nakama no tamena no? Kidzuita yo, taisetsunakoto Watashi ni nai mono o Motteru hito datte iru yo Shinji au koto de kitto umareru tsuyo-sa Hitori ja todokanai… sono basho e! Te o nobashi hikiyoseru unmei no ikisaki wa Watashi ga shinjita nakama to tomoni aru Katenai koto osore techa doko e mo ikenaikara Sā, watarou yo ashita e no kakehashi Nani mo dekinakatta kako to kagayaku mirai o tsunagu tame Kotoba yori kokorode ne, tsūji aeru kimochi ga Issho ni hashitte iku michi o kirihiraku yo Jibun ga ite, nakama ga iru, shinji aeru tsuyo-sa ga Genkai o koeru mirai e no kakehashi Hitori janai koto de mieta Kotae e to… sā! Hashitte iku nda Category:Song Category:Merchandise